1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved binder cover which permits photographs, drawings, and other flat display articles to be mounted at window openings in a binder cover and supported from behind.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of systems have been devised for mounting flat articles to be displayed in the covers of binders that are used for holding various sheets of paper and other flat materials. For example, some binder covers are equipped with transparent jackets located on their outer surfaces and which are secured to the outer surfaces of the binder covers to form exterior pockets. The transparent sheet of envelope material is generally left unsecured along one edge so that flat sheets to be displayed may be inserted in between the externally mounted jacket and the binder cover.
While such externally mounted jackets do provide a suitable display pocket for flat articles of a size that approaches the size of the cover, such a system does not provide a satisfactory system for mounting smaller flat articles, such as photographs, on the cover. If one or more smaller articles, such as photographs, are inserted in between the jacket and the outwardly facing surface of the binder cover, the edges of the photographs are not supported in position. Consequently, the photograph will slip and slide around within the externally formed pocket defined between the transparent jacket and the outwardly facing surface of the cover.